Bloodlines Run Thin
by Iexez
Summary: Bloodlines haven't been seen since the end of the clan wars. The Bijuu are considered nothing but legend. When an unknown child unlocks the first bloodline in decades, it's up to Naruto to get to the kid first. There's one thing Naruto knew though, he hated goddamn escort missions.


**The Bloodlines Run Thin: **Messiah

_There was a time when the Kekkai Genkai was dominate in the ninja verse. It empowered the few, but mostly oppressed the many. The cause of the disappearance of Kekkai Genkai has been debated by many. Some say it was a curse lifted from the world. Others say it was a gift taken away. Only time and the will of an individual will provide the answer._

A figure stalked its way through a forest, covered in a veil of darkness it made its way to a complex on the shore of a grand ocean. The figure stopped at a sign that said Gato Shipping Industry, the target had been reached, the plan was in full swing. The figure jumped into action throwing dozens of smoke bombs into building, the cries of confused men was heard immediately after.

The culprit of the attack crept through the window at the very top, the culprit using the smoke as an advantage began to project his voice. "Gato you have been found guilty of slavery and murder." The figure began. "You are entitled to a trial, but if you refuse I will have no choice but to use lethal force."

"Like hell! Men kill this fool!" Gato commanded.

"So be it." The figure said.

The men began to attack aimlessly, blinded by the smoke they had no idea where to strike. The figure however saw through the smoke and took care of them swiftly.

All Gato heard was the sound of bodies hitting the floor and screams of dying men. "Come out and face me like a man!" Gato yelled terror cracking his voice.

"As you wish." The figure said.

Gato couldn't believe his eyes, it was just some brat who caused all this, some fucking brat. Gato looked him over, spiky blonde hair, deep blue eyes, dark gray battle armor, black shinobi pants, combat boots, and a black head band with an insignia on it tied to his right bicep.

"Gato by the will of the Hokage and Fire Daimyo, you are ordered to stand down and come with me or be terminated." The teen paused to look at the fat little man in the eyes. "What is your decision?"

"Go. Fuck. Yourself." Was all the man had to say.

"Typical." The teen said as he flashed from sight only to reappear a second later in front of Gato with a kunai drawn bringing it down in a swift motion. Blood squirted out as a now headless Gato dropped to the floor.

The teen picked up the head and sealed it inside a storage scroll, he began to make his way to Gatos office to take all the valuables. He ruffled through the documents inside file cabinets taking only the essentials. Storing all the documents, bank information, and the cash Gato had with him, the teen made his way back to where he confronted Gato and his men. He placed a seal on the floor in the middle of the room. Making his way downstairs he placed a seal on every floor until he got to the ground level. Placing the final seal on the ground level floor, he quickly exited the building and jumped on to a tree about one hundred yards away.

Turning his back on the building, the teen held his hands in a tiger seal and summoned his chakra. The effects were devastating. The building imploded on itself and went tumbling down in a heap before disintegrating. The teen brought out a small hand radio from his back pocket and tuned it to the correct frequency.

"Hq, this is Namikaze Naruto reporting in."

"Roger Naruto. It's Shikaku. Was the mission successful?" Shikaku already knew the answer.

"Yes, I got all the information available and destroyed the complex." Naruto answered.

"What about Gato?"

"He decided against a trial and I dealt with him accordingly." Naruto gave a small smile he did enjoy killing that tyrant.

"Roger, you may head home now, a squad has been to sent to occupy Wave to make their annexation go smoothly." There was some static over the transmission before Naruto heard Shikaku again. "Naruto change of plans the nuke nin Zabuza Momochi has been spotted in the area, if seen deal with him."

"Oh joy! A fucking blood thirsty psychopath with a giant sword!" Why couldn't he get Hiro Yamaka 'The slightly scornful shinobi of the village hidden by the frowns'?

"Come on Naruto, he shouldn't be too much trouble." Shikaku smiled at the frustration evident. "i could always send Lee in there to assist you."

Narutos eyes widen at the thought of that youthful bastard covering 65 miles of hellish terrain in less than half a day just to help him deal with some nuke nin. "You keep that crazy bastard away from me! Okay, shit! I'll take him out!"

"Good, take care Naruto. Try not to drag out the fight too long. That would be troublesome."

"God, you and Shika with that word. Naruto out." Naruto cut transmission off and shoved the radio back into his pack. "Time to go demon hunting."

Konoha – Hokage Tower – Hokages Office

Minato was having a shit day. First, his wife bitches at him for not taking out the trash, I mean come on he is Hokage he should have people for that. Second, he had to bail his sensei out for peeping on the female members of anbu. Like what the hell! Of all the people you pick them. Third, he just received a report that a child had just awoken a kekkai genkai!

There hadn't been a kekkai genkai reported since the clan war days. This was some serious shit. This child changed everything about the modern ninja world. Konoha had to get to this kid first. Who knows what those other bastards would do to the kid?

Konoha wanted the kid for power too, but hey they were the good guys. Well at least that's how they perceive themselves. 'Where is this guy? I swear just because you were trained under Kakashi doesn't mean you have to pick up everyone of his stupid habits!' Minato flung some of his paperwork in frustration. 'I trained under Jiraiya for most my life and I'm not perverted at all.'

As soon as he said that his door opened to give way to a teen around his sons height. "Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama. I got lost on the road of life."

Minatos eye twitched. "Shut up Sasuke. We have much to discuss."

Sasuke slipped into his apartment through his window. He made his way to his bedroom and quietly undressed so he wouldn't awaken the sleeping figure in his bed. He slipped into his bed and tried to go to sleep but a pair of hands wrapped around his throat was impeding the process, or perhaps speeding it up.

"You think you can come home late every night and I won't be pissed!" Sasuke stared into her lavender eyes trying to speak but his airways were a bit occupied at the moment.

"What was that I couldn't understand you?!" She exclaimed as she loosened her grip.

"I said, Hinata-chan I have an excuse this time!" She gave him a look that said "continue" "The Hokage was detailing me on an important S class mission."

"Oh yeah? What was this important mission?" She said as she rolled off him and laid down facing him.

"I'm not allowed to say, Hokage-sama said it was on a need to know basis." Sasuke said as he played with Hinatas' hair.

"Oh, how convenient. Need to know basis my ass! You were just late!" Hinata humphed and turned away from him.

"It's the truth! Ask Naruto when he gets back. He's my partner on this one." He said as he snuggled up closely to her.

"You're always with him. I swear it feels like you date him instead of me." Sasuke smiled as she accepted his embrace.

"He's nowhere as cute as you." She turned to face him with a small smile on her face.

"I hate you sometimes." She said softly as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Don't worry, I hate me too sometimes." He said as the broke apart. "I'll be back before you know it." How wrong he was.

First story guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter Naruto vs Zabuza and his return to Konoha.

This fic will be mostly Naruto centric with major supporting characters sharing some of the spot light.

Next chapter will be longer I promise. If the characters seem OOC it's because they didn't really have to experience the things they did in cannon that made them who they are.


End file.
